hilang
by Mioreo
Summary: Kala cahaya senja dan harapannya hilang begitu saja. [Suwa/Taka]
...

 **Orange** belongs to **Takano Ichigo**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

...

Hagita nyatanya menyerah. Teman-temannya kelewat keras kepala mengatakan tentang lubang hitam atau perjalanan waktu ataupun dunia paralel. Mereka tetap akan melakukan itu. Mereka akan mengirimkan surat kepada diri masing-masing di sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Demi menyelamatkan Kakeru.

Apapun demi Kakeru.

Karena kelimanya tidak ingin ada sesal yang bersemayam di hati lagi.

Bumantara sudah diperciki oleh lembayung senja. Tampak begitu memesona. Mereka menyimak tiap rangkak baskara yang tenggelam di sebelah barat.

Dan geming.

 _Andai Kakeru masih hidup dan bisa menyaksikan ini bersama kami._

Kakeru.

Andaikata awalnya tidak ada ajakan untuk Kakeru selepas upacara pembukaan, mereka tidak akan sedekat ini. Tidak akan memiliki banyak memorial penting. Tidak ada relay, festival, kembang api, segalanya.

Juga tidak ada Kakeru yang frustrasi, kemudian bunuh diri.

Terlalu banyak hal yang tercipta antarkelima insan tersebut.

Terlalu banyak yang tidak bisa dilupa begitu saja.

Dan semuanya tahu.

Suwa melirik Naho yang membalikkan tubuhnya secara impulsif. Di sela-sela seguknya ia berkata, "Suwa, aku akan menunggumu di mobil." Naho pergi menjauh. Terdapat banyak likuid bening yang mengalir dari sudut netranya.

Azusa nyatanya ikut terisak. Ia lari untuk menyusul Naho.

"Azu—oi! Kau bodoh!" Hagita yang sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya, melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar. Mengekori jejak dua gadis yang melarikan diri terlebih dahulu.

Tersisa Suwa, Takako, pula bayi Suwa yang sedikit merengek.

Kendati mereka sudah berteman belasan tahun pun, Takako tak pernah merasa secanggung ini. Sungguhnya ia juga ingin meniru ketiga kawannya, namun terselip rasa yang memaksanya untuk tetap berada di samping Suwa. Meski tidak ada konversasi sekalipun dan pada akhirnya Suwa yang mengajaknya untuk kembali, Takako tak apa.

"Takako."

Gadis itu memandangi Suwa yang disepuh cahaya senja. Tatapan si lelaki yang lurus namun ada kehampaan implisit di dalamnya. Takako tidak tahu kenapa.

"Apa yang akan kautulis pada surat itu?"

Rambut jelaga Takako disibak di balik telinga, namun angin meniup helai-helainya, mengibaskannya tak beraturan. "Barangkali tulisanku berbunyi untuk bekerjasama dengan Azu, membantu hubungan Naho dan Kakeru saat SMA." Suwa menoleh padanya dan pandangan itu seakan-akan menusuk. "Maaf—bukan berarti aku tidak setuju dengan relasimu dan Naho."

Seulas senyum hipokritis hadir pada bibir Suwa. "Tidak apa. Aku juga akan menulis tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan perasaanku pada Naho saat malam tahun baru."

"Aku menyesal. Aku yang menyuruhmu malam itu, Suwa."

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu. Jika bukan karena kau, aku tak akan pernah bisa mengutarakan semuanya."

Takako Chino meremas kuat tali tasnya yang tersampir di bahu. Ia tahu Suwa tidak sekuat itu. Suwa sebenarnya jauh lebih rapuh, meski figurnya lebih angkuh dan itu terlihat sangat kontras. Ia tahu yang diinginkan Suwa hanya Naho Naho dan Naho.

"Ah," Suwa kembali bersuara. Nyatanya perkataannya belum tamat sampai situ. Suwa mengelus pelan surai milik putranya. "Aku juga akan menulis untuk tidak melamar Naho. Jadi, mungkin di masa depan yang baru, tidak ada dia." Matanya terkunci pada sosok buah hatinya yang antusias melihat cahaya matahari yang kian melenyap.

Takako berjengit. "Suwa—kau, serius?!"

"Kenapa tidak?" Satu helaan napas sebagai penjeda kalimatnya. "Kita akan berhasil menyelamatkan Kakeru, dan ia pasti hidup. Serta mereka berdua akan pergi menikah, tinggal bersama, lalu menikmati tua dengan cucu-cucu yang menggemaskan." Garis bibirnya melengkung sempurna dan matanya berbinar.

Decihan lolos begitu saja dari Takako. "Bodoh. Naho sudah bilang padamu, kan. Ia menerima pinanganmu bukan karena Kakeru mati. Jika Kakeru hidup pun, ia tetap menikah denganmu."

Senyum Suwa sirna serupa matahari yang hilang di bawah garis cakrawala. "Aku ragu."

Tidak ada lanjutan perihal konversasi mereka kala itu. Angkasa beranjak menjadi gelap dan tak ada secercah cahaya. Tak ada setitik harapan yang bisa Suwa dapatkan.

Takako jelas tahu jikalau Takamiya Naho adalah bagian integral dalam hidup Suwa. Semua mengenai Naho. Terutama bila menyangkutpautkan kebahagiaan. Suwa pasti melakukan apapun demi melihat senyum yang terbit dari Naho. Meski ia harus terluka. Meski tawa itu bukan untuknya, bukan karenanya.

Tetapi Takako tidak sanggup bila terus melihat Suwa yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Adalah suatu kebohongan yang kentara bila Suwa mengatakan ia baik-baik saja dan tersenyum—yang senyumnya tak menyentuh mata. Takako bisa membaca semua tiap kedustaan yang tercipta.

Setidaknya, biarkan ia melindungi Suwa walau tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

"Takako, ayo pul—"

"Suwa."

Kedua mata Suwa terbeliak, karena Takako belum pernah menatapnya seintens itu. Yang mengherankan adalah semburat merah pada kedua belah pipi Takako yang tirus.

"Suwa—kau, bisa melamarku jika kaumau."

( setidaknya aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencicipi kebahagiaan. )

Sesuatu yang hangat merebak dari dalam dada Suwa. Hangat, hangat sekali. Hingga tangannya tergerak untuk memberi pukulan ringan di atas pucuk tengkorak Takako. Kita lihat saja nanti, katanya, seraya menyeringai dan tungkainya melangkah perlahan.

.

.

Ada satu kesalahan Takako hari ini

Takako tidak seharusnya mengucapkan kalimat konyol itu.

Tidak seharusnya ia menaruh hasrat lain pada Suwa.

Tidak seharusnya ia berharap.

Karena dengan melihat Suwa yang pergi kian menjauh pun seharusnya ia tahu

Suwa tidak akan menengok untuknya.

.

Untuk tambahan tentang apa yang harus ia tulis pada suratnya nanti;

 **Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Suwa.**

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n**

INI APA KOK SEMERAWUT BANGET /nangis. Bahkan saya gak tahu apa yang saya tulis /woy. Ini beneran ngebut sekali. Dan ini merupakan bentuk pelampiasan saya terhadap Orenji yang baru dibaca kemarin /hiks. Dan pairing favorit saya sebenernya bukan SuwaTaka, tapi kenapa saya bikin SuwaTaka saya juga nggak tahu. Jadi jangan salahkan saya x"D

Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca. Mari ramaikan fandom ini bersama-sama!

XOXO,

Mioreo.


End file.
